grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinigen
Hungarian: Russian: |members = Roddy Geiger Ephram Geiger Carl Stanton Phyllis Stanton (probably) Ray Swartly Ron Swartly |seen = |comics = Issue 3 (mentioned only) |novels = The Icy Touch The Chopping Block |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |volume1 = X }} A Reinigen (plural: '''Reinigens'; pronunciation: RY-ni-gin''; Germ. reinigen "to clean") is a rat-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 A teacher at the Von Hamelin Music Institute is found dead in his car surrounded by rats. A rat cage nearby is labelled "Geiger Pest Control". Nick and Hank head to the company and discover that Roddy Geiger is a violin prodigy. Ephram Geiger briefly woges into his Reinigen form, and realises that Nick is a Grimm. Both Geigers are arrested and taken to the Precinct for questioning. Ephraim has no verifiable alibi for the time when the rats were put into the teacher's car, and is kept in custody. During the interrogation it is revealed that Roddy was suspended for attacking two students called Carter Brimley and Trey Harrison, but he says that it was self defense. Roddy is able to prove that he was working as a DJ called Retchid Kat at an illegal rave and so is released. Roddy then goes to see Sarah Jennings, who was his girlfriend until her mother broke up the relationship, due to the Geiger's lowly social status. Roddy tells Sarah that he suspects Carter of putting the rats in the teacher's car to incriminate him, but Sarah does not believe him. He then leaves, and as he does he sees Carter nearby, but does nothing as Carter shows him his phone with 911 already dialed. Monroe then visits Roddy at home and tells him that he has a talent,and not to waste it. Just after Monroe leaves Roddy gets a call telling him that his dad has been injured while refusing to enter a cell. In anger Roddy trashes his room. Next day he releases the trapped rats, picks up his violin and Retchid Kat head and heads to the rave warehouse followed by the rats. Carter, Trey, Marvin and Sarah receive a text telling them that Retchid Kat is playing at the warehouse and decide to attend. When they arrive they are the only people present, but think that they are early so follow the music down to the basement. Once they arrive they see Retchid Kat who stops the music and declares that they were the ones who put the rats in the teacher's car. He picks up a violin and causes the rats to start attacking the quartet. Carter, Trey and Martin flee leaving Sarah behind. When only Sarah is present he stops playing as Hank arrives and fires his gun in the air to disperse the rats. When Nick and Hank write the report they decide not to mention Roddy controlling the rats as no one would believe them and the quartet entered the warehouse basement willingly. Season 2 Carl Stanton crashed his car into the back of Ryan Gilko's truck and then attacked him. When Ryan woged into a Stangebär he fled into an office building. While there he caused so much damage that Sergeant Wu commented that he had never heard of "Office Rage". He died from gunfire while attacking Nick and Hank. He was infected with Fluvus Pestilentia which was the cause of his abnormal violent behavior. His wife who was also infected, therefore Wesen and probably another Reinigen, was shot by Sergeant Wu while she was attempting to kill him. Characteristics When Reinigen woge, their eyes become darker, their ears become larger, their faces become pointy, and their incisors enlarge. While they don't have superhuman strength, Reinigen are quick and light on their feet, as Roddy was able to outrun Nick Burkhardt for a few seconds before the latter caught up. They also seem to have greater endurance, as one Reinigen was able to jump up and attack a bystander after just crashing their car, following which it ran through a glass door, and despite being injured, proceeded to wreck an entire office without stopping. It should be noted that the Reinigen in question was in an aggressive state due to Fluvus Pestilentia, so adrenaline might explain his durability. They can also resist the effects of Fluvus Pestilentia for much longer than other Wesen, such as Fuchsbau and Stangebar. Reinigen, or at least some of them, have incredible potential when it comes to music. They are able to utilize these abilities to mesmerize and control rats, similar to the way Mellifers control bees. These abilities however may only be found in a select few Reinigen as Ephram Geiger considered his son Roddy to be a prodigy. Behavior They are similar to rats in that they are scavengers, not being the least bit picky about what they eat. They appear to be peaceful creatures like their fellow rodent Wesen, Eisbibers and Mauzhertz, and Stangebärs, but unlike them (except Stangebärs), Reinigen are nowhere near as meek or cowardly. Still, they are very cautious in the presence of stronger Wesen, as seen when Roddy backed away from Monroe after realizing Monroe was a Blutbad. Despite being cautious and generally non-violent, Reinigen can be very temperamental especially if they have a history of being treated poorly. If a Reinigen looses his or her temper, he or she will lash out violently against their offenders. Reinigen appear to have a tendency to hold grudges. Reinigen also appear to have an affinity for actual rats, for example Roddy's father, despite being an exterminator, preferred to capture and release rats, rather than kill them. Monroe described them as being "at the bottom of the food chain" and hints at them living on the leftovers of society. Like many Wesen, Reinigen fear Grimms, however they are not particularly terrified of them, merely wary in their presence. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Nick Burkhardt) December 8, 2011 "I've encountered a young boy and his father living as Reinigen and running a pest control business. The young boy is extremely gifted with the violin but is also very troubled. His father is moody and on edge, probably as a result of years of disrespect at the bottom of the Grimm creature food chain. I've learned from a trustworthy Blutbad that these '''rat-like creatures' are rarely violent unless pushed to the limit. They apparently possess a musical ability that enables them to mesmerize and control the rat's behavior, similar to the tale of the Pied Piper. While I don't believe these creatures pose a direct threat to me, they have proven uncooperative and are difficult to deal with."'' Images Roddy as Rat.jpg 1x05-Reinegen.jpg 1x05-116.jpg 204-Carl Stanton morphed.png See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Myomorphan Wesen Category:Rodent Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Oregon